


Rooftop

by LoreilaiYuy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tiny spoilers for S3, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, feel good story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreilaiYuy/pseuds/LoreilaiYuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can we find upstairs if the bed is right there in the middle of the loft ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts).



> Prompted by this post about Derek's loft on tumblr : http://fuckyeah-fangirl.tumblr.com/post/51023531843/cathyworld-things-that-might-hurt-dereks-loft
> 
> Posting now, while I can still blanket myself in denial.

Maybe when you climb the spiral staircase in the loft, it leads you directly to the roof. It’s one of those old buildings where you open the last door on top of the stairs to walk right on the edge.

 

At first, no one goes there. Stiles cracks a joke or two about the spiral staircase, because it looks overly dramatic. When Derek finish renovating the loft, the air is turning crispy and it smells like snow. Boyd comes over and spend the evening reading on the bumpy blue couch, and sometimes Isaac will tag along and stay the night if there is a rainstorm. Erica laughs at them and says she wouldn’t want to intrude on the boys’ night out, but she sleeps next to Derek and makes him breakfast in the morning every so often.

Scott and Stiles aren’t a package deal these days, in between break-ups Scott will show up and mess around with the betas, Stiles will ring the doorbell at ungodly hours asking about supernatural lore. Derek doesn’t sit at the desk often, can’t decide to face the door or the windows, so Stiles claims it for himself whenever he can.

When the smell of pack and family and hope gets to much, Derek climbs the spiral staircase and opens the heavy iron door to the roof. The view on the city is breathtaking, he can see the preserve, evergreen and frozen on one side, and the road exiting Beacon Hills on another. The roof is bare cold brick, polished by time and weather.

The cold turns less biting, Derek find himself up there more and more often, looking out for something he doesn’t know. Slowly, as the weather grows warmer he starts to bring up little things : an old rocking chair, a few jars and gardeners. He makes a little line of cacti along the edge closer to the door. They don’t require much attention. One day he is just grocery shopping but there is this florist sale at the supermarket, and he buys the cheapest, saddest looking ficus of the lot before he stops and thinks about it.   
The ficus takes well to the roof, growing bushy and tall, he has to move it twice into a bigger jar. Lydia notices the spiral staircase is clean now, and Peter grumbles about dry dirt in the loft. No one ask about the gardening tools that piles up and out of their little carton box by the window.

Derek leave them alone for training at the old Hale house one afternoon, comes back with collected seeds in his pockets and an armful of aromatic herbs sprouts. Boyd helps him to put them into small jars that day, so they can be brought back to the loft. Jackson sneakily leaves more cacti on the staircase when he stops by. Stiles brings over books about flowers one night, smelling like sadness and hopefulness.

The books reek of dust and a underneath layers of ink and old paper, the faint perfume of a woman. It helps Derek figures out that his cherry tomatoes need poles to climb, and he spends an evening with Isaac bending metal wires to form a canopy. The tomatoes spread on it along with cucamelons (Erica bought the seeds online, deeming them wonderfully weird and unique like their pack). The roof is no longer bare, plants growing a little piece of peace ; along with the rocking chair, Derek puts a leather beanbag patched up with uncoordinated fabric and a straw mat.

 

It’s around that time that the Alpha pack goes after them.

 

After it’s all said and done, the loft furniture is scattered in pieces. Shards of woods and metal have gone through their skin and bones. The tall mirror was shattered when Scott took down Deucalion. The couch stuffing is more outside than inside. Blood has stained the floorboard, and the summer sun is downing on them through the hole where there used to be a window.

The spiral staircase is standing proud and untouched. Derek looks around his pack and climbs up. Soon he hears the footsteps of every wolf and human following him, leaving behind the devastated loft.

On the roof, a small breeze is rustling the leaves. Cherry tomatoes are ripe and striped green and white fruits have grown too. The cacti seems to be looking out for trespassers. Under the shade of the canopy, the pack falls into a well-earned rest, the ficus watching over them alongside Derek. A little place untouched by madness and despair for his pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Cucamelons are a thing that really exist, and I plan to own them in the future : http://homegrown-revolution.co.uk/savoury-fruit/growing-cucamelons/
> 
> This is also me being in denial about the state of my poor ficus who has shrinked to half its size since I bought it.
> 
> Un-betaed, non native speaker of English, if you spot any mistakes, please let me know !


End file.
